New Legs
by pimptav
Summary: Tavros is learning how to walk with his new legs with his best bro, Gamzee.


"They don't hurt at all, bro?"

Tavros shook his head quickly. "N-Not at all!" he cried happily. He loved his new legs, even if they where hard to get used to. He was standing proud, hands on his hips, only being able to get thus far.

Gamzee continued to look at his legs, mesmerized. "That's motherfucking cool, bro." Gamzee said happily, laughing some. "You wanna try walking with them, bro?" he asked, looking up at Tavros, a dull look in his eyes.

Tavros smile faded, arms slowly falling from his hips. He looked down at his legs. He was okay standing, but walking was a whole new story.

"I-I don't know, G-Gamzee…" he whined softly, clenching his hands into weak fists. He looked back up at Gamzee, just to see Gamzee's body turned slightly with his arm reaching out to him. Gamzee's wrapped his arm around Tavros's shoulders, yanking Tavros close to him.

"Come on, Tavbro!" Gamzee cried, raising his bicycle horn in the air, honking it a few times.

"Honk, honk!" he cried out.

When Tavros was yanked forward by Gamzee, he lost his footing and slipped onto Gamzee, clinging to his far shoulder for dear life. Gamzee barely moved though, still staring up at the ceiling dully, with the same goofy smile on his face.

Tavros clung to Gamzee tight, digging his nails into his shirt, just so he wouldn't hit the ground or fall on top of his best bro. He looked down at his legs; they were both trying to hold him up right and shivering. He then looked back up to Gamzee, who was still gazing up at the ceiling, oblivious to everything.

Tavros sighed and he looked back down at his legs, moving his right leg up some to try and stand up straight.

He slid his right foot over some so he was facing Gamzee straight, placing his foot down firmly on the ground. He stuck his tongue out, looking at his other leg, doing the same thing.

Both of his feet slipped suddenly and he dug his nails into Gamzee's upper back so he wouldn't fall on top of him.

He sighed in relief, his breath shaky. He was hunched over now, trying not to fall. His new legs where spread far apart, trying to stabilize him, and trembling slightly. He looked up once again at Gamzee, who was honking his horn again. Tavros sighed again and looked back down at his legs, slowly started to bring his legs to his center, loosening his grip on Gamzee's neck.

Tavros's body was trembling as he continued to try and stand up straight. He placed his hands on Gamzee's shoulders as he started to lift his upper body up, his tongue still sticking out.

"Yo, Tavbro." Gamzee said out of nowhere.

Tavros looked up at Gamzee, to see him staring right back down at him, arm still around his neck. Tavros face turned to a dark shade of brown. He hid his tongue in his mouth and his eyes darted away, scared to make eye contact.

"Wha-what is it, G-Gamzee?" Tavros asked nervously. He dug his nails into Gamzee's shirt lightly, scared that he was going to lose his balance again.

And out of nowhere, Gamzee was holding Tavros up by his arm pits. Tavros's back was straight now with his feet still loosely on the ground.

"You okay, Tavbro?" Gamzee asked confused, cocking his head slightly.

Tavros gulped, looking up at Gamzee, eyes wide.

"U-Uh…" Was all that Tavros could manage to say. He looked away for a second. He couldn't help but to look back up at Gamzee's face.

Gamzee lowered his arms some letting Tavros adjust his feet some on the ground.

"Why is your face so weird?" Gamzee asked smirking some, tilting his head the other way.

Tavros gulped and tightened his grip on Gamzee's shoulders as he adjusted his legs some. "I-It's nothing, G…Gamzee…" Tavros mumbled, eyes watching his feet as he adjusted them. . He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of how to handle the current situation.

Without warning, Tavros's foot slipped back, making him lose his balance again. For a second, Tavros thought that he was going to fall face first onto the floor. He dug his nails into Gamzee's shoulders again, ready to topple over.

But all his feet did was slid back as far as they could, his horns braking his decent with the help of his outstretched arms.

.

He blinked slightly, puzzled, only being able to see Gamzee's shoes. He looked up at Gamzee, who was hunched over some, smirking down at him.

"You have to get used to those legs, Tavbro." Gamzee said simply, pulling Tavros back up by his armpits.

Tavros gulped slightly as he was pulled up my Gamzee, his feet sliding back up to there original position.

"You think you can stand by your own, Tavbro?" Gamzee asked him.

"I know I-I can do that…" Tavros mumbled looking down at his legs. He looked back up at Gamzee. "It's, uh, the walking I don't know if I can do…"

"You gotta try it someday, Tavbro." Gamzee told him.

Gamzee lifted up his hand from under Tavros's arm, and pinched his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "You got this, Tavbro." Gamzee said happily, grinning big.

Tavros stared wide-eyed up at Gamzee, unsure of what to do or say. So he just stared. Gamzee just continued to grin at him.

"You think you can try it now?" Gamzee asked, moving his hand back under Tavros's arm to support him.

Tavros blinked. He smiled big again, nodding.

Gamzee smiled. "You got this, Tavbro." He said again, letting his hands fall from his armpits slowly, but not without clawing at his shirt a bit, the nails contacting Tavros's thin skin. His grin turned into a slight smirk.

This made Tavros squirm, arching his back, making him lose his balance again and dig his nails in deeper in Gamzee's shoulders.

But he quickly caught himself, stepping back on his right foot some.

Tavros smiled a bit, giggling nervously.

"Ya see? You got this, Tavbro." Gamzee said reassuringly, laughing slightly.

That was when Tavros realized that Gamzee wasn't holding onto him any more, and that he said 'you got this, Tavbro' about three times already.

Tavros erased the thought from his headand looked back down at his feet. He took a deep breath, starting to retract his nails from Gamzee's shoulders slightly. Gamzee continued to stand still, smirking slightly.

"I'll catch you if you fall, Tavbro." Gamzee said reassuringly.

Tavros nodded and pulled his foot back to his center, clicking his metal heels together. He smiled slightly, but it quickly faded as he started to slowly lift his right foot up, losing his balance some as he did so. He dug his nails into Gamzee's shoulders once more. He put it in front of the other, repeating this process over and over again slowly as he walked forward. He smiled once more, nails retracting some. He put one foot in front of the other, as slowly as he could so he wouldn't fall or mess up.

Tavros continued to watch his feet as he walked forward, taking it one step at a time.

Gamzee continued to walk backwards just as slow as Tavros was walking forward so he wouldn't trip them both up.

Gamzee turned his head slightly over his shoulder just to see that the wall was getting closer and closer to him. He smirked and looked back down at Tavros, who was still concentrating on his walking.

"Ya know, Tavbro?" Gamzee asked softly.

Tavros wasn't really paying attention to Gamzee; he was more concerned with his new legs and trying to walk with them.

"What is it, Gamzee?" he asked, trying not to break his concentration. H watched each of his legs move one in front of the other, trying not to slip up.

Tavros stopped suddenly, his head softly hitting Gamzee's chest, the front of his left foot hitting the heel of his right. He gulped and lifted his head slowly from Gamzee's chest to look up at him. Gamzee was smirking that smirk again.

Gamzee pointed behind Tavros, looking up from Tavros. Tavros blinked up at him confused, but Gamzee didn't stop pointing and looking behind Tavros. Tavros slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, careful not to hit Gamzee with his horns.

All he saw that his wheelchair was at the other side of the room.

_At the other side of the room…_

Tavros gulped. He really did walk a long way.

Tavros smiled faintly, and then smiled bigger, giggling slightly. He looked back up at Gamzee, who was smiling too.

"You did it, Tavbro." Gamzee cooed, ruffling up Tavros's mohawk a bit. "Those new legs aren't that bad, bro."

Tavros giggled nervously and blushed more.

Tavros smiled faded, not sure of what to do next. Tavros just stood there, staring up at Gamzee. Tavros gulped nervously as Gamzee continued to stare down at him, a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Uh…G…Gamzee?" Tavros asked nervously after a few tense seconds of staring.

Gamzee pressed his lips onto Tavros, not being able to wait any longer.

Tavros's knees and elbows locked tight, with his body unsure of how to react to this kiss. His eyes widened as wide as they could go, his face turning darker than it ever has been before.

But Gamzee didn't pull back; instead he just kissed Tavros even more, trying to get Tavros to at least kiss back.

Tavros still didn't understand what was going on; it was a new feeling to him, a new everything to him. He's never kissed anyone before in his life, and he wasn't even ready for this kiss. But something in his gut told him that it was okay and to stop being so still.

His eyes started to close slowly.

But before Tavros could kiss back, Gamzee pulled back, pressing his nose onto his.

"Sloppy make outs, Tavbro?" he asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

Tavros stared up at him, eyes wide; his face a dark shade of brown.

He gulped weakly and nodded, not sure of what else to do.

Gamzee smirked and pressed his lips back on his.

* * *

><p>"Tavbro…I remember when we had our first motherfucking kiss…you were so motherfucking shy and cute about it. You didn't have a motherfucking clue what to do, Tavbro. You stared up at me like I was some motherfucking mirage. Maybe I shouldn't have been so motherfucking up front about it. But you still became my motherfucking matesprit in the end, so I didn't really give a motherfuck then, and I don't give a motherfuck now.<p>

"Honk, honk.

"Things are going crazy now, Tavbro. I just killed motherfucking Equius, and his little cat friend. But it's all motherfucking cool Tavbro. No one will motherfucking underestimate me anymore, no one will motherfucking doubt me anymore!

"But that doesn't motherfucking matter to me anymore. All that motherfucking matters is that I got you and you got me, and no one can motherfucking say anything about it. You got that Tavbro?"

He pressed his lips on the dead ones.

"You know something, Tavbro; I wish that we got together a lot motherfucking sooner, before all this motherfucking shit happened. We could have had more motherfucking sloppy makeouts and no one would have given a motherfuck.

"I motherfucking miss you Tavbro…this place has been nothing but motherfucking shit without you here. Now, I'm not getting all motherfucking romantic here or anything…I've just had nothing better to motherfucking do.

"Do you motherfucking miss me, Tavbro? Because I motherfucking miss you."

He kissed the dead lips again, wishing that they would magically kiss him back.

But they never did.


End file.
